Demon of the Leaves, Death Angel
by tnt051270
Summary: naruto is kiddnaped and is put together with yugito one of his future mates there will be a harem rated m for adult content there will be lemons yuri strait and clone action features a fem-kyuubi Nibi and other girls who shall be his mates
1. The Beginning Of A Long Road

Demon of the leaf, Death Angel

Ok so this is my first fanfic I've wanted to write one for a while but you know being lazy and all I didn't feel like it. Anyway I welcome all comments good or bad message me if you want to ask a question or offer a word of advice. The first will be a little rough cause I'm not used to righting in this view also the first chapter will be unedited (used to doing first person) I might end up just switching to first person depending on what my editor says she will be introduced next chapter if it is first person it will be naruto's point of view but we shall see. Ok so this will be a harem will contain lemons and clone action all of the girls I want Naruto to have will be bi so there will be kinky stuff as well as orgies Yuri scenes and strait sex I might make fun of a few characters but not much there will be saskue bashing for a while as well as sakura ok so let's start.

I do not own Naruto if I did he would not say believe it!

00000000000000000000000story start/end000000000000000000000000

Thirty story high stone walls greet the eyes of the traveler he looks up at them without hesitation used to visiting secret villages and attempting to capture their respective Jinchuuriki his groups of followers having only succeeded once in capturing Yugito Nii container of the two tailed demon cat the Nibi. His target today was the container of the nine tailed demon fox kyubi name unknown age unknown. Walking up to the gates and up to one of the guards he pulls out his false identification papers. The guard looks down at them and waves him on holding his bored demeanor. The man barely suppresses a grin as he walks into the village without being molested (another word for bothered in case you didn't know or where confused) by the guards. He begins to circuit the village taking back roads hoping for some sign of the Jinchuuriki

+++++++++++++++++++++++time skip++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Having been walking for some hours the man was starting to become annoyed by his lack of results he looks up at the sky to see the sun setting in a explosion of colors he lets out a sigh "maybe I should check into a inn for the night and search tomorrow before heading back to the camp" before he can make a decision he hears a muffled scream of pain from the alley way he just passed he lets out a half hoping smile and heads into the alley to be met by the site of blood coating the ground around a small child around eight years old with blonde hair stained red by his blood and bright blue eyes a group of ninja are kicking him violently slowly growing bored they leave one by one by simply jumping out of the alley way till there is just one left he spits on the blonde who is whimpering on the ground before pulling out a kunai and stabbing the child in the stomach before leaving with one more glare at the boy. Said boy had tears running down his face at the pain he sits up and pulls out the kunai watching with a detached fascination as his skin lets off steam as it heals the kunai stab wound closing last the man lets out a chuckle of glee as he runs up to the boy and strikes him on the back of the neck knocking him out he seals him in a scroll "looks like I'm coming home early with my mission complete heh"

++++++++++++++++++++++ ten hours and a poof later++++++++++++++++++++++++

The small blonde is slowly shaken awake by a girl his age with bright blonde hair the boy looks at the girl as he wakes and jumps up and back into a corner whimpering remembering the last time someone caught him around another child and the server beating that ensued "please leave me alone" the blonde whimpers from the corner his eyes hidden by his hair the girl looks at him sadly as she slowly walks up to him and pulls him into a hug resting her body against his.

"it ok I won't hurt you" she whispers to the blonde still caked in his own blood easily recognizing him as like her the blonde boy tenses before slowly relaxing and wrapping his arms around her she reaches a hand up and brushed his hair out of his eyes letting out a soft gasp at the brilliant ocean blue eyes staring back at her she takes in his face letting her hand idly trail over his whisker marks a lot like her own just lighter he lets out a sound akin to purring the girls smiles "my name is Yugito Nii what's yours?"

"N-Naruto Usamaki" he whispers stuttering do to the purring

"that's a cute name Naruto" she pauses and leans closer with devious smile on her face" Na-ru-to" she says enunciating each syllable slowly she kisses him on the cheek with a giggle. Naruto blushes deeply and stutters a few times before going silent as yugito rests her head on his chest and starts purring slipping into soft embrace of sleep instantly comfortable with the feel of him being close due to the Nibi sending out the emotion to be at peace with him around. Naruto looks down at the girl sleeping with her head rested on his chest looking at her face and seeing the whisker marks"is she like me?" Naruto whispers to himself before slowly falling asleep

********************naruto's mindscape**************************

Naruto slowly wakes up to the feel of being in water he sits up and looks around noticing the stone walls and the ankle high water he looks behind himself to only see a solid wall shrugging he walks forward heading in the other direction after walking for what seemed like hours secretly enjoying the silence and peaceful atmosphere Naruto hears a soft sound ahead of him he pauses before continuing to walk in that direction before long the sound of sobbing is heard Naruto breaks out into a soft jog to the sound the walls widening and the ceiling getting higher until he comes to a great cage with metals bars with a single piece of paper holding them together the sound of sobbing comes from inside the cage and he easily slips through the gap between the bars and seeing the source of the sobbing a eighteen year old girl with fiery red hair sits in a corner sobbing only having rags to cover her body her double DDs barely being covered with what could barely be counted as booty shorts covering her large ass leaving the rest of her body visible her stomach slim and flat her long legs pulled against her with her hands covering her face her hair goes to the small of her back. Naruto looks down and notices there is no water in the cage he walks up to the girl and gets on his knees in front of her "what's wrong?" Naruto asks her the girls head snaps up showing her puffy red eyes a sure sign that she had be the one crying and for a long time Naruto looks in her eyes noticing that her pupils are red with slits in them her face slim and angular with a small nose high cheek bones and full red lips looking like they have a rose red lipstick on them(they don't that's the natural color of her lips she doesn't wear makeup and if you still don't know who it is your not very bright or this is your first time reading a fic with her in it and if you do you get a cookie let's hope that's everyone)tears from at the corner of her eyes "I'm sorry Naruto" she whispers Naruto shudders at the sound of her voice it was like it was from a angel he looks at her again

"How do you know my name and what are you sorry for?" she starts crying softly "the villagers treat you the way they do because of me I'm the nine tailed demon fox the Kyuubi" she looks at him with fear I her eyes" I'm sorry Naruto you can do whatever you want to me to get revenge on me" she lowers her eyes to wait what he will do

A loud slap echoes in the cage Kyuubi holds her check in shock/pain she whimpers and lowers her head Naruto puts a hand under her chin and lifts her face making her look him in the eyes "don't ever sat that again I don't care if you are a demon no one deserves to be punished after having to live like this" he waves his hand around to make a point "besides I would never hurt someone else because of something they had no control over besides you look more like a angel than a demon" Naruto yells firmly Kyuubi blushes and looks up at him before tackling him to the ground rubbing her cheek against his "thank you Naruto" Naruto looks behind her to see nine red fox tails waving in the air he looks at her hair and see two red fox ears poking out of the top of her head

"You're welcome Kyuubi now can I make this place better by chance?" she nods "this is your mind just concentrate and think about how you want it to look like"

Naruto nods and closes his eyes the world around them goes dark before a blinding light makes Kyuubi shut her eyes "ok you can open your eyes Kyuubi" she opens her eyes and lets out a delighted squeal she looks around noticing they are in a think forest with wild life moving around everywhere a pond sits near a grove of trees teaming with fish Naruto turns around to reveal a cabin he leads her in showing the living room with a fire place a recliner and a couch Naruto points at one of the three doors "though there is the kitchen in case you want to cook something" he points at the second "in there is a hot spring mediation room library and dojo" he points to the last room and leads her in and this is your bedroom" a large king size bed with a blood red mattress set a night stand to either side of the bed with a lamp on each table a ceiling fan hangs over the bed Naruto points at a door "that is the bathroom it has everything in there you might need and you can change or add things at will" Naruto smiles she looks at him with wide eyes before giving him a quick kiss and walking into the bathroom the water starts and Naruto just lays on the bed waiting after ten minutes he dozes off

"Naruto wake up "Kyuubi calls from the door way he slowly wakes up and looks at her his eyes nearly bugging out of the sockets at the sight of her clad in nothing but a towel she smiles and lets it drop to her feet blood drops down his nose at the sight of Kyuubi's overly perky breasts for their size with her cherry red nipples at the center of each one his eyes travel down her flat stomach to her thighs noticing how creamy her skin is and how soft it looks his eyes slowly travels up her thighs to her pussy being the same color as her lips completely shaven the lips of her pussy being perfect not flat but not overly large either her clit seeable he licks his lips slightly at the sight Kyuubi giggles and turns around and bends over and starts digging through a dresser looking for clothes swinging her ass and tails back and forth giving Naruto the perfect view of her pussy asshole and large tight ass Naruto swallows as he watches her pick out clothes she gathers them in her arms and carry's them to the bed before dropping them and laying down on the bed Naruto follows her every move with his eyes

"now Naruto me and Nibi my old mate made a deal while I was showering that we would accelerate the rate of your growth for both you and Nibi since we want you to be mates we will be teaching you the proper way to please a woman your friend yugito will be learning how to please both males and females once you hit fourteen yugito will be in heat and you will fuck her senseless and that will also release me and Nibi who is also a girl will be realized and we will also be your mates as well as each other's now we will be giving you the bodies you will have when you are fourteen to learn with in reality your body's will be that of twenty year olds so that we can properly teach you for the next four years you will learn to fuck a girl senseless and how to fight now if you agree tonight will be the first lesson" she spreads her legs open a little showing more of her pussy "so do you agree or not? "

"y-y-yes" Naruto stutters

"Good" Kyuubi snaps her fingers and Naruto grown to be about 6,2 with a ripped body his clothes shred as he gets taller and stronger Kyuubi looks down at his now twelve inch erect dick with wide eyes she lets out a purr and licks her lips his pubes being shaved to less than a inch with shaven balls "tonight your first lesson will be how to make a woman cum was what I was going to say but it's been eight years since I was last fucked so tonight I'm going to have fun with you and make sure I drain all of your cum" Kyuubi partially drools as her thoughts continue on what she's going to do to him Naruto looks down on her with lust in his eyes "whatever you say as long as I get to have fun"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++and end++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mostly cause I'm evil don't worry there will be two sex scenes next chapter on with Kyuubi and Naruto and one with yugito and Nibi so I hope that makes you forgive me and like I said and for those of you that call me a pedo I am not because Kyuubi said that he would have the body and sex drive of a 20 year old as would yugito they will be 20 in mind body and spirit so there you go

2,487 words for the first chapter and I made it small lol

So I don't know when the next chapter will be out we shall see eh?

Any questions message me


	2. Reunion And Learning

**Demon of the Leaf, Death Angel**

Ok, so this shall be the first chapter that will have a beta which will be _**secretly immorta**__l_ or _**XkhaosXKyuubiX **_depending on who gets back to me on that story first, now if you want a chance to beta message her and ask for a chance I don't really care as long as you know what you're doing and quick at it. Now I took into consideration a few reviews I got and the ridicules number of favs and alerts I got from the first chapter being out for less than 24 hours. Now I'm going to be waiting awhile for the Yugito sex scene and the Naruto but just because I'm nice I'm changing the Yuri scene to be between Kyuubi and Nibi and I'm going to be keeping Naruto in the bandit camp till the age of 10 2 years before the last year of the academy so I plan on the next 4 or 5 chapters to be in the bandit camp. If anyone knows a easy way to view the number of favs and alerts for a story please let me know

Please vote for Naruto's mates on my profile page (once he is back in the village

I'll be damned I have the name of the story and then the actual story names mixed up lol

CHAPTER 2 Reunion And Learning

000000000000000000000000story 

Kyuubi looks over at Naruto and smirks "Just kidding." Kyuubi snaps her fingers and Naruto returns to normal with a puzzled look on his face he looks at Kyuubi before blushing

"Put some clothes on Kyuubi." Naruto mutters still blushing bright red Kyuubi giggles softly the sound pleasant to Naruto before it turns into full blown laughter

Kyuubi wipes a tear from the corner of her eyes as she slowly calms down "Ah its been so long since I got to mess with someone like that." she looks like at Naruto "Sorry about that but in my defense foxes are natural born tricksters and your still easy to mess with" Kyuubi smiles softly "Ok you should get some sleep tomorrow night we are going to start your training."

Naruto nods and starts to fade away still blushing bright red in embarrassment putting even a certain Hyuuga to shame "Good night Kyuubi."

"Good night Naruto.." Naruto finishes fading leaving no trace of himself behind "now that he's asleep I should invite Nibi over to 'play'." a new door appears on the wall next to the bathroom said door opens and in walks a equally nude Nibi

Nibi stands in the door way with a hand on her hip a light tan shades all of her unmarred (perfect) skin Kyuubi's eyes travel up to the top of her head and slowly work their way down Nibi's body. Nibi has a dark shade of blue hair going all the way to the small of her back the bangs cut just over her eyes so that when she looks down her eyes are hidden dark blue eyes with slits in them peek out from under her hair her face having high cheek bones with a slim face three whisker marks on each cheek, more defined then Kyuubi's with a cute button nose and full red lips. Her body slim with large D-cups that seem to defy gravity and stay overly perky for their size (as if already in a TIGHT bra) a light pink nipple perfectly centered on each breast, with a smooth stomach that have evidence of light muscle, and wide hips complementing her stomach. A completely shaved pussy peeks out from in between her legs being a light red and having almost the exact same lips as Kyuubi(didn't feel like explaining again sue me), having long strong legs that are tight and shaved smooth her arms in much the same way

"Turn around for me my little sex kitten." Kyuubi purrs Nibi smiles and turns around showing off her large tight ass (they look like there in a pair of skinny jeans already, you know the ones I'm talking about the ones that look like they had to be stitched on to the girl) Nibi bends forward and gives her ass a small shake before standing up and sauntering over to the bed (she's 6ft in case your where wondering as is Kyuubi) Kyuubi giggles "I see you still like to walk around nude and it looks like your almost 900 now." (every 50 years to a human is one year to a demon until they get to 21 then they stop aging that's also when there body's stop maturing Kyuubi is 900 years old and Nibi is 890 years old)

Nibi purrs louder and gets into the bed lying next to Kyuubi before snuggling next to her. Her breasts pressed against Kyuubi's back one hand grabbing one of her breasts the other snaking its way to Kyuubi's pussy and giving it a light rub earning a loan moan from Kyuubi Nibi shudders from the sound "Hum it's been to long since I heard that sound." Nibi rubs her thumb over her nipple teasing it gently her other hand lightly tracing circles around Kyuubi's clit

"Damn it Nibi stop teasing me!" Complained Kyuubi, "It's been to long since the last time I was able to really get off!" Kyuubi places a hand over Nibi's and pushes it down past her clit rubbing her self using Nibi's hand she looks back at her "I'm just about willing to do anything if you get down there and make me really cum Nibi!" Kyuubi pants slightly as she grinds her pussy against Nibi's hand

Nibi grins and pulls back pinning Kyuubi onto her back "Anything?" Nibi asks with a sly smirk and a seductive voice

"Yes! Please just make me cum Nibi!" Kyuubi pants as she starts to get wet for the first time in eight years she grinds her pussy against Nibi's leg letting out a loan moan in pleasure

"Very well Kyu." Nibi gives Kyuubi a hard kiss before sliding down her body trailing kisses down her body stopping to nip one of her nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from Kyuubi before going down to Kyuubi's clit and giving it a kiss. She slowly starts licking Kyuubi's clit, making her shudder. She pushes her middle finger into Kyuubi's pussy with her palm facing up and thrusting her finger in as deep as she can. She places her left hand her Kyuubi's pubic bone and starts rubbing in small circles in the exact same spot as where her finger is inside Kyuubi's pussy. Kyuubi's eyes roll back as her pussy tightens and her breath hitches. Kyuubi puts a hand on Nibi's head, urging her on.

After a few minutes, Kyuubi starts thrusting her hips up as Nibi increased the pressure on both hands and starts curling her finger towards herself faster and faster. Nibi stops licking Kyuubi's clit and starts sucking on it, sending her lover over the edge.

"IM CUMMING!" screams Kyuubi as her cum starts sliding out of her pussy. Quickly, Nibi moves so that's she licking up her cum while keeping up what she was doing before. Several minutes pass by until Kyuubi finally stops Cumming. With labored breathing, Kyuubi pants, "Kami... I... missed that... feeling."

Nibi finishes licking up Kyuubi's cum before sitting up and licking her lips "And I missed how good you taste Kyuubi, now on to the main course." She smirked. She snapped her fingers, and a double-sided dildo, 12 inches on each side, with a large knot-shaped bulge in the middle, appears in Nibi's hand. She grabs Kyuubi and picks her up.

Taking her to the living room, she puts her down on the couch in a sitting position and hands her the dildo. Kyuubi slides one end all the way into her, letting out a long moan as it slides in. Nibi sits on Kyuubi's lap and leans back. She slides the dildo into her pussy, letting out a loud moan as it slides along her orgasm zone, (if you know where this is from you get a cookie and isn't Shawna great?) she starts bouncing on Kyuubi's lap as she grabs Nibi's breasts and starts massaging them roughly, pulling and pinching her nipples as she moves. "Now this feels good Kyuubi!" Nibi moans and starts bouncing as fast as she can, the toy stimulating a good bit reaching all the way to her womb and even hitting her g-spot, as well as her orgasm zone.

"Yes... it does... But this will feel better!" Kyuubi moans as a remote appears in her hand. She presses a button labeled 'high' and the dildo starts vibrating. Kyuubi starts thrusting up into Nibi they both close their eyes in pleasure as the both get closer to an orgasm. Nibi, reaching it first, lets out a scream of pleasure as she starts bouncing harder, her cum sliding down her end of the dildo and onto Kyuubi's pussy, who quickly has her own. They both keep going building up a new one, the room filled with their moans as they go for one more round, their body's covered in a light coating of sweat from exertion.

"Kyu I-Im going to CUM!" she screams as she starts to cum as she falls against Kyuubi

"Let's cum together NI!" she starts Cumming with a loud moan.

After five minutes they both finish Cumming, both of them panting and shaking form the pleasure received after so long. They both slowly get up and walk back into the bedroom, laying down together and quickly falling asleep.

"I love you Ni."

"I love you too Kyu." They whisper to each other as they each fell asleep in the other's arms.

+++++++++++++++++++time skip morning for Naruto and Yugito +++++++++++++++++

Naruto slowly woke up. Feeling a unfamiliar warmth and weight on his chest, he looks down starting to panic to see blond hair and a pair of brown silted eyes. (can't remember what I made her eye color someone who knows remind me) Naruto calms down quickly before relaxing under her gaze "G-good morning Yugito."

"Good morning Naruto." Yugito says softly and kisses him on the cheek before standing up. "Come on, let's get you to a shower and a new pair of clothes!" She said excitedly leading him out of the hut and to the building next to theirs. Walking in she leads Naruto into one of the showers and turns it on. Making the water warm, she steps back and shuts the curtain. "Let me know when your done getting cleaned up Naruto."

"Ok Yugito." He said and started to scrub the blood out of his hair, slowly turning it back to its original color. Once the water turned clear instead of bloody he starts on his body, cleaning himself up as Yugito starts picking out clothes from a different room. Once Nartuo finishes cleaning up, he grabs the shampoo and cleans his hair, making it truly clean for the first time since he can remember. He grabs the next bottle of body wash and starts cleaning himself, scrubbing layers of dirt and grime from his body. Once satisfied he shuts off the water and just stands still "Yugito, I'm done now."

She walks back into the room and passes a towel through a gap in the wall and curtain "Here, dry off with that then I have your clothes out here Naruto." She tells him.

Naruto started drying his body off with the towel, taking several minutes to mostly dry his long hair.

"Ok, I'm done. Pass me the clothes Yugito." He asked.

She hands the clothes through the gap to Naruto he steps out several minutes later dressed in black steel toed boots combat boots, black pants with plenty of pockets, a black leather belt, and a lose black shirt.

Yugito lets out a purr as she looks him up and down "Much better than that awful orange you where wearing before, Ne?"

"Yeah I didn't like it but it was the only piece of clothing any of those shops would sell me back in my village" Naruto looks at Yugito for a while "Are you like me?" he asks bluntly, never really having been taught manners.

"You mean being a Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes I do."

"Then yes I hold the Nibi the two tailed demon cat now let me show you around the camp Naruto." She drags him out of the building and into the street "As you can see this place is small and dangerous so we won't be out much near any of the people here mostly trying to stay out of there way."

Naruto looks around "Then why not leave we could go back to my village? Its not far from here, maybe 2 hours away."

Yugito looks him strait in the eye "Because the last person who left was brought back tortured and killed in front of everyone."

"So what can we do all day long then?"

Yugito smiles "Train in the woods is about it." she pulls Naruto into the woods and up to a tree "Come on, I'll show you how to walk up trees." She runs at the tree getting 5 steps up before falling of gracefully, flipping and landing on her feet "To do this you have to gather chakra in your feet and run up the tree." She explained, "Too much and you'll break the tree throwing, yourself off. Too little and you'll fall of like I did."

"Alright, I'll try." Naruto gathers chakra into the soles of his shoes and runs at the tree only getting one step before the trees bark shatters blowing Naruto a dozen feet away he gets up and runs at the tree again

++++++++++++++++++++++10 hours later+++++++++++++++++++

Naruto stands at the top of a tree looking at Yugito, who had mastered the technique hours before him with a smile on his lips, he walks down the tree and back towards the village with Yugito next to him. Both stopping to shower and eat before heading back to their hut.

Naruto laid on the bed with Yugito laying down on top of him, her head on his chest. "Good night Yugito." He said lovingly.

"Good night Naruto"

***********************Mindscape*****************************

Naruto appears in the living room of Kyuubi's house "Hello Naruto I see you mastered the tree walking technique."

"Yeah it took me ten hours to do it." He grumbled "So, what shall we be learning today?" He saked, his mood improving.

"Water walking and leaf twirling." Kyuubi explained. "For water walking it's like tree walking, but harder. You have to be able to adjust your chakra output constantly or you'll fall in. As for leaf twirling, it's where you gather chakra around on area of your body and place a leaf there and try to keep it spinning for as long as possible." She smirked at what she was about to make him do. "When you can do both, try doing both at the same time until you can do ten leaves while running on water. Now, good night Naruto."

"Good night Kyuubi" He sighed, dreading the large task before him.

end0000000000000000000000000

Ok so another short chapter I just can't get the hand of writing in third person next chapter I'm going to try out first person and yall can let me know what yall think ok so I know I kind of rushed this chapter but my hand is killing me and I can't type any more so what can you do so what did yall think of my Yuri scene it was my first time doing one so yeah anyway I'm going to be introducing a few different types of things in my story to make typing better for me 1 it will be first person Nartuo view or Kyuubi's people talking won't be in these ." ." the will be like actions and as for actions they will be in these * * to help you with who is doing what so see you next time

**Beta'd by XKhaosXKyuubiX.**


	3. A New Weapon

Ok so this is the third chapter out much faster than I thought it would be originally, lucky for yall the snow has had my trapped in my house since Monday (today is Thursday) with nothing to do but type. So I have a deviant art I want yall to check out _**DeadNekoLuv**_ she does wolves and large cats so check her and her drawings out my fans she is also the co-maker of my original story (which has yet to be written) she designs and draws our characters mine is Tavi if you want to know about more of the characters message her. Now I got a few questions about a few things in the last chapter mostly about how Nibi got into Naruto's mind which I will address in this chapter as well as what's going on in this bandit camp (not a village it's too small it has about 50 men in it that's it) and as to where it is located I will answer the last one right now it resides in fire country near the village hidden in the leaves in the forest. And yes Naruto will have a weapon or a ability I'm thinking a scythe or a long sword maybe a katana or a pair of hand and a half swords

CHAPTER 3 A New Weapon

00000000000000000000000story start000000000000000000000000

A loud splash echoes through the woods "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sceamed Naruto, "Damn that that water is cold!" Yugito stands on top of the water doubled over laughing at Naruto.

"That never gets old!" She laughed. "How many times have you fallen in the water today Naruto?"Asks Yugito finally managing to straighten up with a relaxed smirk on her face standing on the water with ten leaves slowly spinning across multiple places of her body.

"Oh shut up Yugito, you know I have a lot of chakra this exercise is hard to do for someone like me!" cries Naruto as he climbs out and back on to the surface of the water, gathering up ten new leaves with torrents of water falling from his clothes and hair.

"Excuses, excuses. Naruto we have been doing this for a month" Yugito paused for a second then grins evilly. "I'll tell you what Naruto if you finish this today I'll give you as many kisses as you want for a week." She offered, "But if you don't, no kisses for a week." Naruto's head snaps up and he glares at Yugito.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to lose my daily kissing time with you." Naruto growls (before you say anything it's like a comforting mechanism feeling loved for a orphan that's a big deal so this would be a serious threat to Naruto its like chaste kisses any way more or less a peck then a real kiss and they are both almost 9 now remember they mature a whole lot faster because of what they are going through).

"Then I guess you better get started then now shouldn't you, ne?" Teased Yugito. "See you later Naruto I'm going to go take a nap." Yugito yawns and stretches before turning around and walking to a tree.

"Try not to fall out of the tree this time Yugito!" Naruto sticks his tongue out at her Yugito looks back at Naruto with a little pout on her face "That's not fair Yugito, that's too adorable!" Naruto whines.

Yugito chuckles before climbing up the tree and sitting on a branch. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, responds, "Too bad Naruto, now get to work you only have thirty minutes left!"

"Slave driver." Naruto mumbles under his breath before turning his attention back to the leaves in his hand. Slowly, he places one leaf on his head and starts making it spin using his chakra before placing another on his body until only one is left on his hand. Slowly he focused chakra to the leaf making it raise out of his hand and start floating, he added more chakra to one side of the leaf making it spin slowly. He focused chakra into each leaf making them spin faster and faster until they catch fire.

"Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I used my chakra to make one of these shoot into a tree?" slowly he focused his chakra onto a single leaf before pulsing his chakra into a single spot making it disappear from his hand "eh where did it go?" Suddenly, Naruto goes flying into a tree from the backlash of the leaf hitting supersonic speeds. Instantly a tree falls in half, sliced cleanly in half from the leaf, the two halves catch fire and burn to ashes in seconds "ow..." Naruto pulls himself off the tree before looking at the burning tree that's cut in half "…..COOL!"

Yugito looks down at the remains of the tree "Not only did he finish the training exercise, he made a weapon out of a leaf, a very destructive weapon I might add. Looks like I need to threaten him more often." Yugito jumps down from the tree with a grin.

"Oh Na~ru~to..."

Naruto looks over at Yugito, just as she crashes into him with a hug and kiss.

Naruto goes bright red "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asks as he wraps his arms around her back.

"I like it when you succeed at training and show just how strong you are Naruto." She praises, pulling away from the hug, "Now, do that again, but this time aim with all of your leaves and try to attach chakra to each leaf to make a net that would dice the tree."

Naruto looks at her with a frown before nodding and gathering ten new leaves. "Ok here it goes. Yugito, step back please." Naruto focused chakra into all the leaves making them all spin and catch fire. Naruto tosses them in front of him where they all hover at different spots. He connects them with a line of chakra, the lines glow blue as they connect to each leaf before fire runs across the lines, coating the leaves in fire. With a chakra pulse the net shoots off, slower than a single leaf but fast enough to be hard to dodge. The net dices several trees into chunks that catch fire and burn to ash.

Naruto pants lightly and looks at Yugito "Like that?"

Yugito nods eyes wide with her mouth hanging open a little "Yeah, like that." Yugito shakes her head. "Come on, the sun is about to set Naruto." Yugito turns on her heel and starts walking back towards the camp with Naruto walking next to her

"So what do you think they are going to teach us tonight?"

"No telling with them Naruto." She sighs, glancing over at Naruto her mind flashing back to when they first met, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Alright, time to eat and shower." Decides Naruto. "I'll see you at the hut Yugito."

"Alright Naruto,"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++1 hour later++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugito walks into the hut to see Naruto laying on the bed with his hair still slightly damp covering his eyes in long spikes of blond. Her eyes travel down to Naruto's bare chest before blushing. "Damn you, Nibi and your constant hormones!" Yugito mutters before sliding into to bed next to Naruto. She looks up at him seeing him asleep already. "Good night Naruto." Yugito sighs before resting her head over his heart letting it's steady beating lull her to sleep.

************************Naruto's Mindscape*****************************

Naruto appears in Kyuubi's house he looks around before spotting her talking with another woman with dark blue hair "hey Kyuubi who's this?

Kyuubi looks back at Naruto "Oh hi Naruto this is Nibi she was just about to leave" Nibi purses her lips in a pout before walking through a door that appears on the wall

"Wait how is she in my mind? I thought she was supposed to be in Yugito's body." Naruto asks with a puzzled voice as he sits on the couch still looking at Kyuubi. Kyuubi walks towards Naruto, who blushes tomato red as he notices her breasts bouncing through her tight red shirt. (she nor Nibi wears a bra. go demon perkiness lol) She sat on the couch and looked at Naruto, following is line of vision she chuckles.

"She was here because you and Yugito became bonded the first time she kissed you, so now she can come in whenever she wants and I can leave anytime I want but we are limited to your Mindscapes. Now, did you finally finish the water walking and leaf twirling exercises?"

"Oh ok then and yes I did and I learned a cool trick with it too!"

"oh well lets go outside and you can show me then "Kyuubi walks out side and into the woods with Naruto charging past her "alright now show me Naruto" Kyuubi calls to Naruto who has eleven leaves in his hands.

"Ok, but stand back, this one set me flying last time." He warned Naruto held out his hand and the leaves burst into flames and start spinning before disappearing with a pulse of chakra. Naruto slid back a few feet and the leaf cut a tree in half causing it to catch fire with the other ten set up in front of him all of them catching fire. Chakra strings connecting them, all with fire quickly coating them, a second chakra pulse flies off tearing apart the already burning tree. Naruto turns back to Kyuubi with a smile "Cool, right?"

"So you tapped into your natural affinity for fire and wind chakra already huh?" Asks Kyuubi, looking at him with amusement. "Looks like you're pretty destructive with that as well."

"What do you mean an affinity?"

"Well it's something that appears in chakra everyone has one you have two because of me you had wind as your original affinity and you got fire from me your wind made that leaf cut like it does as well as giving it speed and your fire affinity makes it catch fire and burn everything so quickly."

"So for tomorrow I want you to practice separating your affinities, as well as the usual exercises, and up the weights you're wearing to the next setting."

"Ok Kyuubi good night" Naruto says as he starts to fade away

"Night Naruto" she looks at the ashes of the tree that was hit by Naruto's ability after he fades away *sniff* "I liked that tree" She half-sobs.

=========================flashback two hours ago==================

"OH GOD KYU! RIGHT THERE" Nibi screams as Kyuubi slams into Nibi again keeping her pinned to the tree.

Nibi has her legs wrapped around Kyuubi's waist with her arms around her neck moaning and panting into Kyuubi's ear as Kyuubi fucks her using the same toy from last month Kyuubi bites Nibi on a mark on her collar bone* sending Nibi over the edge.

"IM GONNA CUM!" She screams

Kyuubi bites the mark rougher "Who said you could cum? Hold it 'till I tell you otherwise Ni. or Ill punish you" Threatened Kyuubi while bitting Nibi's mark harder as she starts thrusting into Nibi as hard and deeply as she can. Nibi bites her lip hard enough that it starts dripping blood she starts shuddering as her pussy tightens around the dildo being roughly thrusted in and out of her. Nibi then drops her head to suck and nibble on Kyuubi's mate mark Kyuubi thrusts all the way into Nibi pressing their clits together.

"CUM WITH ME NI!" They both start Cumming the juices traveling down the dildo and onto each other's pussy before dripping down onto Kyuubi's legs. They both shudder as they come down from there pleasure high, both panting and being lightly sweaty

"That was fun Kyu," Nibi says as Kyuubi sets her on her feet. Nibi turns around and bends over, bracing her body against the tree looking back at Kyuubi as she takes out the dildo, turn it around and plunges the side covered in Nibi's cum into her pussy Nibi wiggles her ass in invitation. "Ready for round two of three?"

"Mmm... yes Ni." answers Kyuubi distractedly as she stares at Nibi's shaking ass, she gave it a hard slap Nibi let out a loud gasp of pleasure, looking up at Kyuubi

"What are you waiting for fuck my ass already Kyu!" Nibi demands.

Kyuubi slaps her ass again and puts the head of the dildo to her asshole and thrusts in** quickly pushing the full 12 inches into Nibi's ass in under three seconds. Nibi arches her back and lets out a pleasure/pain filled moan.***

Kyuubi slaps Nibi's ass and starts thrusting roughly forcing Nibi to get closer to the tree to support herself. Kyuubi pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in as hard as she can Nibi lets out a small whimper as her cum starts to drip down her legs she brings one hand to her pussy and starts to finger herself as Kyuubi starts to thrust at a set rate never giving Nibi time to rest or recover.

"God I missed this Kyu." moans Nibi as she cums again, her hand and fingers now completely drenched in her own cum.

"Im going t-to CUM!" Kyuubi screams as she has her second orgasm of the day. She thrusts all the way into Nibi making her stand up on her tip toes and scream in pleasure.

Kyuubi pulls out of Nibi several minutes later after their breathing returns to normal both continue to pant as Kyuubi pulls the double sided dildo from her pussy and hands Nibi the side covered in her cum.

"A treat for being a good girl Ni." Nibi takes the toy and starts to lick up Kyuubi's juices for a few moments before putting the head to her lips and sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down a few times. She starts to deep throat it making sure to clean every inch of cum with off of toy buried in her throat. She starts swallowing shuddering slightly as she feels the muscles in her throat slide along the toy before pulling it out of her mouth.

She looked at Kyuubi, "It tastes so good." She moaned. "I want more." pouted Nibi. Kyuubi chuckles before leading Nibi back to the house and into her bed room. She pushes Nibi onto the bed and climbs up on top of her, straddling her face with her pussy, grinding against Nibi's lips.

"Start licking Ni." moans Kyuubi as she bends forward and lays on top of Nibi and buries her head in-between Nibi's legs and starts to lick enthusiastically at her pussy.

Shuddering pleasure, Nibi starts to lick Kyuubi's pussy before quickly sliding her tongue into her and licking up all of the cum she can reach with her tongue.

With a gasp of pleasure as Nibi's tongue slides into her pussy, Kyuubi slides her tongue into Nibi's both quickly start moaning as they pull all there tricks on each other to make the other cum first with a gasp of pleasure Nibi cums first Kyuubi purrs loudly as she licks up the fresh cum.

With a small growl Nibi slightly pinches and twists Kyuubi's clit, making her start to cum as well she purrs once the first drop touches her tongue.

+++++++++++++++++++a few minutes later+++++++++++++++++

Both of them finally having finished Cumming Kyuubi sits up and gets off of Nibi with a slight groan of disappointment. She leans down and starts to kiss Nibi, both of them able to taste their juices in the others mouth they start a small tongue war ending with Nibi thrusting her tongue into Kyuubi's mouth and probing around for a few minutes.

Kyuubi pulls back with a slight sigh "I'm sorry Ni, but Naruto will be here soon so we need to stop for tonight, ne?"

Nibi pouts but nods "Fine, but next time I get to be the one thrusting into you Kyu."

Kyuubi chuckles "Fine now come on we need to get dressed now" Kyuubi gets up and slowly starts to pull on a blood red V-string (.com/panties/v-strings), with a black mini skirt, and tight, red shirt.

Nibi pulls on dark blue cheekies (.com/panties/cheekies) with tight red pants and a red shirt they walk into the living room of the house. Naruto appearing a few minutes later.

00000000000000000000000story 

So tell me how I did copy and paste those links if you don't know what they are this will be posted on Thursday or Friday ok I'm about ready for Naruto to get out of here which they will next chapter expect a time skip

*Their mate mark it only shows up while they are fucking and causes extreme pleasure when bitten or touched. Nibi's mark is a circle with a fox and moon and Kyuubi's is a circle with a cat and moon.

**Demons have a natural tendency to burn all filth from their body before sex both inside and out, so keep that in mind and they have no diseases.

***if you guessed Nibi was into being taken roughly and likes the pain from it you get a cookie and if you figured Kyuubi does to and they both enjoy doing it to each other you get a thing of chips ahoy.

Here is the current mates poll

1

anko

16 » 18%

2

kurnei

10 » 11%

3

yuugao

9 » 10%

4

Tayuya

9 » 10%

5

fem-haku

8 » 9%

6

hana

7 » 8%

7

hinata

6 » 6%

8

termari

6 » 6%

9

tenten

5 » 5%

10

ino

5 » 5%

11

kin

4 » 4%

Poll will be closed when chapter 4 is finished and posted for a few days.

**Beta'd by **_**XKhaosXKyuubiX!**_


	4. Naruto's Blade

**Ok I'm sorry this update took so long but I have been busy doing what I don't really feel inclined to tell so there will be a time skip no yuri scenes or otherwise in this chapter and by the end of it Naruto will be going or already back in konoha so they will be 10 after the time skip I'm going to be skipping Naruto's training so that his ability's will be a surprise ok so let's get this started**

**Chapter 4: Naruto's Blade**

0000000000000000000000story 

*********************************Naruto's mindscape************************

"Ok Naruto, its time that you received your weapon from me, as well as your bloodline." Said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked up from where he was sitting on Kyuubi's couch and raised an eyebrow, "Weapon? Bloodline? What do you mean Kyuubi?" He asked.

Kyuubi headed out the door and turned to her head to look back at Naruto "Come on I don't want you destroying the house...again." She deadpanned

Naruto got up and followed her out the door and into the woods he kept his eyes on her ass, watching it sway back and forth as she walked

Kyuubi spun on her heel and pinned Naruto to a tree and bit into his neck, sending a small amount of youki into his system

Naruto grunted in pain as Kyuubi lets go of him and he slowly slides to the ground, holding the spot Kyuubi bit. His face set in a grimace of pain.

"Don't worry Naruto, the pain will fade quickly so I will explain what's happening." She said, taking on a lecturing tone, "I infused a small amount of my youki into your system in order to awaken the cells that I put in your body as I healed you so many times. Once they awaken you will gain control of your bloodline, and the weapon that responds to it. You will spend the next few days here, trying to master the power." She explained, then blushed. "I actually don't know what kind of weapon or bloodline you will receive." she admitted shepishly.

As Kyuubi begins talking Naruto can already start to feel the pain leaving his body just as she finishes talking Naruto stands up with a small grimace "So, you don't really know anything other than that they'll manifest?"

"Exactly." she grinned "Now, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and try not to reek too much destruction, please?" Requested Kyuubi as she turned and walks back into the house before walking through the door which Nibi uses and entering Yugito's mindscape, without looking back even once.

(I will introduce his blade I won't reveal what it can do yet but that's it).

Naruto looks down at his hands as he leans back against the tree he concentrates on the center of his hand slowly a long black katana forms in his hand. The blade 4 foot long with the handle being another foot, totaling at 5 feet long. The handle and blade being pitch black with a long 3 foot long, black chain hanging from the pommel that slowly wraps itself around his arm. The cross guard is a blood-red dragon wrapping around the handle and blade for an inch in both directions, the only color on the weapon.

Naruto walked forward a few steps before turning back to the tree and swinging the katana. It easily cleaved through the trunk like a hot knife through butter. Naruto grunted in surprise "It's weightless." He observed. "Cool"

==============scene skip one year Naruto and Yugito are 10=================

(Ok just so you know I'm going to make this short the new descriptions and everything will come next chapter all yall need to know is that they may be 10 but they look 16)

"Ne, Naruto!" She shouted at him, "The chief wants to see us today!"

Naruto looked down from his spot in the tree, "Why?" He asked

"I don't know." she admitted. "Let's just get it over with and you can go back to trying to nap, ne?"

"Fine Yugito." Said Naruto as he jumped down from the tree.

Once on the ground, he leaned forward to give Yugito a kiss, wrapping a arm around her waist as they walk back towards the bandit camp.

*********************************At The Bandit Camp********************************************

It was a sad sight at the camp, as they were now severely diminished due to high losses while trying, and failing, to capture the other Jinchuuriki. At this point there were only ten people left in the camp, including Naruto and Yugito.

After they entered the camp, they headed to the chief's tent, seeing no one else in the camp, until they get to his house and they saw ten bound, gagged, crying, and very scared women sitting outside with the seven other members of the camp left.

"Ah Naruto, Yugito, welcome. We are finally going to start with the breeding of you two!"

Naruto lets out a feral sounding growl and moves Yugito behind him with one hand "What do you mean by breeding?"

"We mean you taking these ten women and impregnating them while we take turns with Yugito. Repeating the process until we have army people that are as strong as you." At this, all of the bandits looked at Yugito, a dangerous gleam in their eyes.

Naruto's eyes flashed in fury he reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a scroll. He touched a seal on the paper, causing a large scroll to pop out. Naruto opened the scroll and it fanned out around the pair, one of the seals opened, pouring out hundreds small metal balls. (about the size of a metal bb) "You are the scum of the earth, and you will die today for attempting such things!"

As the metal balls rise into the air and focus around the bandits, who now have a look of fear in their eyes, they all attempt to scatter in different directions as the balls catch fire and shoot off after them. Filling them with holes and burning them to ashes.

Naruto calmly reseals the large scroll into the tiny one and placing it back into is pouch. He pulled out a small knife and slices the bindings on all the women.

They gathered together and slowly back away from the pair Naruto looked at the group "Go back to where ever you came from." He ordered.

The group of women back away slowly into the woods before running away in fear/

Naruto looked back at Yugito and leaned forward to give her a kiss, which Yugito reciprocates.

"Looks like we are going back to my village now, are you ok with that?" He asks.

"As long as I'm by your side, I don't care where we go Naruto." She sighs.

The couple turned to where Konoha is and started walking together, both staying in step with the other not once looking back at the bandit camp.

After they were a good distance away, Naruto raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. The camp exploded flames and quickly burned to the ground.

=======================time skip one hour==========================

Naruto looked up at the village walls and slowly walked towards the gates.

000000000000000000000000story end000000000000000000

Ok first I'm sorry about how short and hurried this chapter was but don't worry the next chapter is where it will start getting good now to answer some questions you might have about what was going on Naruto doesn't use jutsu for fire and wind things due to having such a high affinity that he can just will it to happen without the need of jutus Naruto's weapon and bloodline will be introduced next chapter see you next time

Poll results

1

anko

48 » 12%

2

hinata

45 » 11%

3

kurnei

39 » 9%

4

fem-haku

39 » 9%

5

yuugao

38 » 9%

6

hana

34 » 8%

7

Tayuya

33 » 8%

8

kin

30 » 7%

9

termari

28 » 7%

10

ino

28 » 7%

11

tenten

22 » 5%

12

other please send to my pm and add a reason why

7 » 1%

Unique Voters:

88

I will close the poll when I publish the next chapter I will be taking the top 6 or 7 girls as well as a few of my favs


	5. Fight

ok well first off screw off people…just kidding so I know it's been a week but hey this is when I like to type (weekends)now then are yall ready for chapter 5? Good so the poll will be closed when this is posted I'll be taking the first 7 girls on the list as well as a few girls that a got convincing arguments for Naruto will start the academy this chapter and have a little fun harassing certain less then desirable characters *cough cough* Sasuke and a few of his fan girls and I will introduce his and Yugito's new clothing and give you a taste of Naruto's ability's

what do you people have against Hinata you have all been bitching and moaning about her being high up on the list well guess what she was picked by the readers and how the hell would Naruto get his harem if he went to a different village people? in other news Anko took the spot for number one *drools slightly*hum skirts and fishnet

jess_the_h if reading this send me a message

so let's start

Chapter 5: Fight

000000000000000000000000story start0000000000000000000000

Yugito leaned against Naruto for comfort as they looked up at the towering white wall. Naruto wrapped an arm around Yugito's waist as they walk around the wall to the north gate, the gate closest to the Hokage tower. Naruto looked around, taking in his village and thinking about his days spent in these walls. Naruto shook his head as they walked towards the open gate. They stoped in front of the two guards standing in front of them.

One has a stripe of gauze going across his nose with a small goatee coating his chin, his facial hair matching the blue atop his head crowding around his head band. The Chuunin looks over at the two, then he looks at his fellow Chuunin beside him.

The second Chuunin is wearing blue spandex up to his Chin, with more of the material acting as a hat. Most of his face is covered by long, brown hair except the sides of his face "Stop!" He commanded, "State your business here!"

Naruto slightly tightens his grip around Yugito's lithe form. "We are here to see the Hokage." Explained Naruto calmly.

"And why would the Hokage want to see you?" Asked the first guard curiously.

"Because my name is Naruto," Stated Naruto in a matter-of-fact tone. "and I'm good friends with him." Said Naruto while tensing his muscles in preparation of a possible fight.

The first guard nodded his head and said, "Alright, follow me. The Hokage said that if anyone under that name comes the village to bring them to him immediately." he beckons the two before turning and walking off after giving a nod to his fellow guard.

Naruto and Yugito follow close behind him, still prepared for a possible trick as the guard led them directly towards the tower.

The couple looked at the surrounding buildings and people as they followed along at a quick pace, lest they fall behind. The couple goes largely unnoticed by the population of Konoha, spare the far in-between appraising glances the two received from the opposite sex both young and old. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the tower.

The guard had a few words with the secretary before walking down the hall and knocking on the door to the Hokage's office. Upon receiving permission to enter the guard opened the door and held it for Naruto and Yugito. Once inside the guard shut the door and returned to his post.

The Hokage looked up from his papers with a questioning gaze "May I help you two?" He asked in a kind voice.

The couple walks to the front of the Hokage's desk "Hello Jiji." Naruto greeted in a low voice.

The Hokage's eyes widened as he quickly stood and walked around the desk and in front of the couple. "Naruto?" The old Hokage questioned silently.

"That's right." Smirked Naruto. "I'm back and I want to join the academy with my mate." Requested Naruto, gesturing at Yugito when he said 'mate'.

The Hokage eyes harden "Where the hell have you been!" He demanded. "And why do you look so old!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and proceeded to explain, "After one of my daily beatings thanks to a mob, I was taken from the village by a bandit who was searching for Jinchuuriki. They only managed to capture Yugito and I. We stayed there until they tried to involve us in a breeding program where I proceeded to kill them and release the eight girls they had kidnapped. After that we decided to come back here"

The Hokage listened to the story, flinching at several points. "What about the age thing?" He asked.

"That's is from the Nibi's and Kyuubi's intervention to accelerate our growth, as well as train us. We are ten we just appear to be 14." Explained Yugito. (I changed the age for a reason later on down the road)"

"So...the Kyuubi is awake then?" Asked the Hokage.

Seeing Naruto nod, he went back to the stack of paperwork on his desk, digging out a civilian induction form and two academy application forms. "Fill these out and you can start today at the academy. I'll be putting you with the other ten-year-olds." the Hokage returned to his seat in a good mood as he waited for the two to finish the paper work. Once finished, he handed them two notes. "Give these to the instructor when you arrive." he also pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Naruto. "Those are to a house I had fixed up in case you ever returned"

"Thank you Jiji" Naruto took the notes and keys before sticking them in a pocket. Naruto and Yugito turn and leave the office, heading to the academy. Running slowly they arrive in a few quick minutes and walk into a random class.

Iruka turned and looked at the two people who just barged into his class. With slight annoyance, he asked, "Why are you here?"

Naruto handed them the notes, which Iruka quickly read over glancing at the couple a few times. He turned back to the class, who had since started talking amongst themselves.

"Class, class! CLASS!" Yelled Iruka, using his infamous 'Giant Demon Teacher Head Jutsu' the class quiets down and looks at Iruka silently "We have two new students joining us today."

"What?" yelled a boy with triangles on his face and a dog sitting on his head "How can they join a class just like that? We have been in these classes for 2 years already!" The rest of the class murmurs in agreement

"Because they have the Hokage's recommendation, that's why Kiba" (for the sake of I'm lazy Iruka does role call right now so beside Naruto and Yugito looking different everyone is the same as in the manga or anime).

The class looked at Naruto first, taking in his black army fatigue wear and the steel toed boots. (Naruto is the same as the last time I described him just taller and with more muscles). All of the guys (except Sasuke) looked at Yugito and start to drool, with various thoughts going through their heads. Yugito stands at the same height as Naruto at 5' 7" D-cup breasts, an hourglass figure, and a heart shaped face. Wide hips and a large, firm, tight ass, all dressed in a short blue skirt with tight black spandex shorts on underneath it, a tight black shirt, and combat boots like Naruto's. All of the girls in the class stare at Yugito, jealous of her body.

Naruto let out an almost silent growl at the looks the guys are giving Yugito

"Ok, well, today will be sparring outside." Explained Iruka. "Outside everyone!"

The class slowly spilled out into the courtyard.

"Feel free to use whatever weapons or ability's you want during your spars!" encouraged Iruka as he called up the first two to fight.

Naruto sat on the ground and leaned against a tree with Yugito leaning against him both dozed off into a light sleep.

"Naruto and Sasuke next!" called Iruka.

Naruto woke up at the sound of his name being called. He woke up Yugito and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his body. He walked to stand in the ring, on the opposite side of Sasuke.

"You're going down, dobe." Taunts Sasuke with, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Kick his ass Sasuke!" shout various members of his fan club.

"Begin!" shouted Iruka, before jumping back a few feet

Sasuke charges at Naruto and goes through a few strikes, with Naruto dogging them effortlessly.

Naruto smirks to himself "I'm going to show you what a real fighter can do. You pompous little prick!" Naruto ducks under Sasuke's guard and throws a punch with blinding speed that catches Sasuke on the chin and sends him flying into a tree. He passes out upon impact. Naruto frowned a little at the fact that it only took one punch.

"h-he cheated!" yelled Sakura and Ino, who then charge him with fists raised.

Yugito appeared before the two and punches both in the gut, dropping them to the ground in an instant.

"Ok, I like him!" shouted Kiba along various other males at finally seeing Sasuke getting beaten.

000000000000000000000chapter end0000000000000000000

Ok so meh I don't like this I feel rusty and it pains me to write this but oh well next chapter will have the time skip to the Uchiha massacre and the one after that will be to graduation

Here is the final pole

1

anko

60 » 12%

2

kurnei

51 » 10%

3

fem-haku

51 » 10%

4

hinata

50 » 10%

5

yuugao

47 » 9%

6

hana

46 » 9%

7

Tayuya

39 » 8%

8

termari

33 » 6%

9

kin

33 » 6%

10

ino

31 » 6%

11

tenten

26 » 5%

12

other please send to my pm and add a reason why

8 » 1%

Unique Voters:

106


	6. Massacre

Ok first of all I'm sorry everyone that I've been gone longer than I said I would be and after rereading this I decided I'm going to switch to Naruto's point of view I'm going to continue to put out chapters once a week (hopefully) and I'm going to start rerighting all of the chapters I will publish them all once I have caught up with the story so when that happens I will put a heads up in the newest chapter that was put out. Ok so let's get started eh? Oh and in case you're wondering I use yall a lot it's a southern thing it's actually 'you all' if it's in between these * * it's something said in his head

Chapter 6 massacre

I looked at the girl walking beside me with a slight grin giving her the up and down. **"damn kit, I can't wait till I'm out.**"

"I know what you mean Kyuubi she looks absolutely delicious. Is Nibi the one who got her to dress like that?

"**No, I think Yugito dresses like that cause she knows you look at her all the time."**

I look over once more before focusing on the road in front of me "I wonder where Itachi is Yugito."

Yugito looks over at Naruto taking in his body "I don't know Nartuo, let's check the clan compound."

I leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"Come on then, first person there gets to do whatever they want to the other?" Yugito looks at Naruto and blurs out of existence, letting her after image fade

I blink a few times "I forgot how fast she was." I take off after her blurring across rooftops

"**She's going to win kit!**"

"Yea, I know" I catch back up with Yugito as she stands up from two bodies I see bodies laying across the ground in various places "Yugito, is there anything we can do to help them?"

"Yes the females just have cuts and are knocked out the men from what I've seen had a powerful poison used on them they probably died within minutes of it being administered"

I nod "Alright, lets help all the females then." we both head in deferent directions healing all the females we come across after healing there injuries the wake briefly before passing out I pass Sasuke babbling insanely in a corner of the room I lean down to the pair of bodies and move the male off the female and heal her.

Yugito walks in "This is the last person in the compound that requires healing Naruto."

I nod and stand up as I finish healing her "Lets dispose of the bodies Yugito."

I walk out and start gathering all the males and piling them in the courtyard of the compound once all of them are gathered going through a few hand seals I call out "burial jutsu" all the bodies sink into the ground and transfer to the clan cemetery headstones pop up for each grave with names inscribed on the stones.

"Let's move all the females to the clan heads house."

She nods and we both set to work on moving all the females to the clan heads house once we finished we pull out two chairs and sit down waiting for them to awaken a few minutes later the first women awakens and stands up wearily her eyes widen as she sees all the women her house she looks over at us "What happened?"

"All the men are dead and we healed all of you. Sasuke seems to have had his mind destroyed. He's over there," I pointed over my shoulder with a sigh.

She looks at Sasuke and then back to us and bows. "Thank you for your help. Where are the men?"

We buried them all in the clan cemetery. she gets to her knees with her head and hands touching the ground "thank you both of you I don't know how we can repay you for all of you work."

"Don't worry about it" we stand up and walk over to the door "Wait. what are your names?"

I point to myself "Naruto" I point to Yugito "Yugito" and we walk out the door and back to our home

end00000000

Ok I made it really short so that if yall decide yall prefer third person I can go back and remake and improve it

I know its short but I'm seriously wiped out check out my new sires of one shoots it was written a while ago but I just haven't set it to be posted till now

_**~Beta'd by XKhaosXKyuubiX~**_


End file.
